Imagines
by MartinezlovesMalik
Summary: Just a series of short stories about my fantasies and those of others. If you wish for one please message me :) I'll do my best to write one for you.
1. Cameron & Rachel

Imagine.

Imagine Cameron and Rachel.

"ho ho ho ho ho!" Cameron yells out like Santa Claus entering the front door to your house. You laugh and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Hey babe. What's going on?" He asks following you to the kitchen. "Oh nothing just baking cookies!" You say with excitement showing him the amazing cookie dough you bought earlier. "Gnarly!" He jokes looking at it. You both laugh at your silliness and begin to unwrap all the cookie dough. "Rudolph the red nose reindeer! Had very shiny nose….." The radio begins to play, you and Cameron join in as you both separate each cookie apart and put them on pans. You're dancing and singing your heart outs. You love spending time with Cameron he was always himself and knew how to make you smile. The song finished, but then the song Grandma got ran over by a reindeer…. came on and Cameron knew every word. You laughed trying to sing along but it was too funny watching Cameron singing in the voice of the man. You finally have all the cookies on to pans and you put them in the oven. "Oh god. We didn't leave any cookie dough out to eat." He complains. "Nope. Look." You say taking out cookie dough from the fridge. "Yes." he says taking the cookie dough and lifting you by the waist onto the counter. Cameron stood pretty close but still was able to unwrap the cookie dough. You begin to eat it. Cameron takes a bite and then feeds you some. You smile and you both enjoy yourselves. You catch Cameron staring at you and you smile. "What?" You let out a laugh with a mouth full of cookie dough. "You're beautiful." he says leaning in to kiss you. You're not quite finished with the cookie dough in your mouth and so he helps by taking some of it with his tongue. The cookie dough is gone and you let the package drop out of your hands to put them around Cameron's neck. His hands are put on your waist and he picks you up holding you tight to his body and his "Candy Cane ;)". "mmmm. Mmm" he moans in your mouth taking you to your room. He lays you down and takes off his shirt. "Cam. Cam. No. we Can't." You say staring at his well built chest. "Why not?" He wines kissing your neck making you want more. "Because my parents will be here in half an hour." You say grabbing his shirt and throwing it at him. "I can be done by then." He says winking at you. You smile and lay him back down kissing him roughly. "No." You say rolling out of the bed but quickly he grabs your waist once again and bringing you into his arms. "Tease. But just relax for a few minutes. I won't try anything." he pleaded. You smile and agree. You laid there in his strong arms singing Christmas music.


	2. You, Cameron, & Michael -Dirty-

Imagine You, Cameron, and Michael

Warning-Dirty-

Cameron shoved his tongue down your throat as he rammed his hips into yours. "Uh uh." you scream in pleasure and then woke up alone in your bed. You sit up breathless and wishing the dream was true. You smiled at the image of Cameron being next to you and walk out of your room to see if he was up to continue the dream. You walk out of the bedroom and slowly turn around to shut your door as you turn back around you find yourself against Michael's bare chest on the floor. He looks down and smiles and winks at you holding his hands on your waist. "Hey." he says seductively. You smile and blush a little. you look at his bare chest and can't help but feel the need to kiss him. You both look at each other and he leans down to kiss your perfect pink lips. After a while you climb up on top and begin to rub yourself against his dick. "mmmmm. gurl." He moans between kisses. He grabs a hold to your ass and thrusts upwards to get a better feel. You feel the intense pleasure rising as you take your shirt off and left in nothing but your underwear. Michael kisses up your neck, jaw line, and you let out a moan. "Cammmeron." Michael stops and you realize what you said. "Cameron?" He asks sitting up with a puzzled look. "I'm sorry. Please lets just continue." you beg kissing his neck. He takes you in his arms while you suck on his neck. He lays you down on a bed you think is his. Michael begins to take off your underwear and you pull away from his neck reaching out for the sheets but encounter a sculpted body as Michael kisses down yours. You open your eyes and see Cameron's body in the bed and look up to see his green eyes glowing at you. You smile and turn over right before Michael's lips reached your clit. You hop onto Cameron and begin to dry hump him. He holds on to your waist and sucks on your tongue. "mmmmm." he moans in your mouth and flips you over and pulls out his cock. You both look down at how hard it was and you bite your lip and say. "Do it babe." He smirks and teases you inch by inch. Once he was fully inside of you you moan "Uhhh". He starts off slow but quickly gives you full pleasure by shoving all that he had into you. You moan loudly holding on to his hair, your eyes roll back in pleasure and you see Michael leaving. You gasp and quickly pull away from Cameron. "Michael." You say running towards him taking his hand in yours. You kiss his lips softly leading him to the bed, you lay him down and kiss his neck, his chest, stomach, and roughly pull away his sweatpants boxers revealing his dick. You smile and begin to lick the head, you suck on the head and hear him moan. "Please baby." he begs holding your head and making you take him in. He moans as your lips touch his balls. You begin to swirl your tongue all around it. "ahhhhh." he moans. You suck on it faster until you feel it rise all the way up and the warm liquid run down your throat. You lay in between the two men breathless and then you feel two strong arms holding you against something hard and wet. Cameron lets one arm go and thrusts inside you. You moan as it happens. "Cammmeron." you say as he holds onto your breasts thrusting from behind. You hold onto his hands and let him do his thing. You reach your climax and rest you head onto his shoulder screaming. "Cammmmeron!" You feel his panting hot breath on your ear and shoulder. You smile and he pulls out but not letting you go. Michael smiles, kisses your lips, and says. "I love you, Stephanie. I'd do anything for you. I even shared." He winks at Cameron. You giggle and blush. "Thank you. I love you Michael. I love you Cameron." You say kissing Michael's lips again and turn over a little to kiss Cameron. "I love you, Stephanie." You lay in between both boys on your back as each wraps around an arm around your waist and stomach. You three fall asleep, happy and satisfied


	3. Zach Sexy Porter

Imagine Zach.

"Ahhhh!" you say as you run into the cold water. Zach comes in behind you splashing you with the water. "Zach!" you scream trying to cover yourself from the water. You decide there is no chance of escaping the splashing water so you jump into the ocean. You feel the cold water cover your warm skin and you feel relaxed. You're almost out breath but you go a little farther and rise up to the top of the water. You come up for your breath and you feel warm arms wrap around you from behind. You let out a small laugh as he kisses your neck. You both look at the sunset waiting for it go down for your carnival night to begin. Zach pulls you close to him making you face him as he kisses your cheek gently. His lips raise goosebumps over your whole body. You let out a soft moan and looked into his beautiful sparkling blue eyes. You wrap your arms around his neck as he looks deeply in your eyes. You know and want whatever is going to happen next, your first kiss with Zach. "Heyyy! You guys better get ready! The carnival starts in an hour!" Cameron yells from the shore area. You both sigh and swim to shore. "I'll see you later?" Zach asks putting his shirt back on. "Yeah. Bye." You say nervously feeling like you'll never have a chance to kiss the perfection of his lips. You pull on your jean shorts and walk back to your beach house to get ready. You walk to the bridge to enter the carnival, waiting for Zach. Zach arrives a few moments later and gives you a bear hug. Its just the two of you, you hadn't expected it to be but you didn't mind. You and Zach start off with some games, ring toss where you won Zach a bracelet. Zach tried for a half hour to win you the polar bear at the bottle game but no luck. You decide to go ride some rides. First is the scrambler where you're being tossed back an forth, and scared to hit the people on the ride as well. You scream and laugh with Zach's arm around securing you safely in your seat. A small rollercoaster is next and Zach screams every time it went over a hill, making you laugh. Lastly a Ferris Wheel. You both get on nervously wanting something from each other. The Ferris Wheel goes around twice and neither of you have made move. It rises to the top showing the moon as it glistens on the ocean you were with Zach a couple of hours ago. Zach looks at you and leans in. You close your eyes and lock you lips with his til the Ferris Wheel comes to a stop for you both to get off. You walk dizzly from his soft lips. He supports you and you both run off to the nearest beach house to continue the journey of each others lips. They were soft and gentle against yours. Zach and yourself enjoy the night. Making your relationship even better.


	4. Asia and Cameron -Dirty-

Imagine Asia and Cameron

Warning: Dirty

Cameron looked at me from the other side of the couch and smiled that smile that made me want him. We had been dating for over 2 years and he's been nothing but the best for me and I'd given him the same. He's tried for us to have sex before but it just didn't feel right, the moment not the person. I kept my eyes on the screen, sense it was a Harry Potter marathon I wasn't going to miss. I focused so much on the movie, I didn't notice Cameron had scooted closer to me. Before I could turn my attention to him, his lips were on my neck. They kissed it softly at first, and then I felt his mouth open and his hot tongue sucking me gently. I bit my lip trying to control the moan building up inside of my throat. He placed his hands on my thighs stroking them as his tongue made their way from my neck to the inside of my mouth. He moaned holding tightly on my thighs, stroking them. I wrapped my arms around his neck taking in more of his tongue sucking on it gently. One of his hands went inside of my skirt finding the rim of my underwear. Cameron put his four fingers inside of my underwear only stroking the outside of my vagina. Even though my body knew what was happening, my mind hadn't put it together. "No! Cameron stopp!" i said trying to push him away with all the force I had in my body. "Shhh." was all he could say. "Babe please. Please." He begged. "No! Cameron. Stop!" I said standing up angry as hell. "Thats all you've been trying to do is get in my pants for the past month! I love you. And you have to understand a girl losing her virginity is going to painful in two ways. I'm sick of you being horny, I want our first time to be special and all you can think about is your needs not mine. So stop! Or else its not going to happen at all! Get out. I don't want to see you right now." I said walking away from my living room to my bedroom crawling into my bed feeling violated by somebody I truly loved. I wanted to cry but all I wanted was him. I wanted him to be there in my bed with me, in my arms, me in his. I wanted him wrapped up in my covers making love to me. I quickly got of my bed and ran to the living room, I was lucky he was a gentlemen and knew how to put things away. I saw the dvds put away and him putting his jacket on. "Cameron!" I said running to him kissing his lips roughly holding him against the door. He quickly responded to my actions and took off his jacket, wrapping my legs around his waist. I pulled away for a second and said. "Cameron I love you, I want you. Please forgive me." Cameron smiled and ran to the bedroom with me in his arms. He laid me down in the middle of my bed kissing my neck, chin, and then lips. Cameron kissed me softly and gently rubbing up and down my body giving me goosebumps and shivers up and down my body. I let out the moan I had held in a few minutes ago. I rolled over on top of him and sucked on his neck not caring that this isnt' the way I pictured our first time, I wanted him, all of him. I took off my shirt as his hands gently pulled down my skirt all while sucking on my tongue. Cameron and I let out moans we had held in for a month. It felt nice to let them out. We were making out roughly and I felt his bulge grow through my underwear as I sat on top of it. It turned me on so much. I smiled as he moaned and it grew. I kissed his neck, chest, and licked down his happy trail unbuttoning his pants with my mouth. I pulled down his tight jeans and kissed the long dick my mouth was watering for. Cameron let out a long moan and I went for it. I pulled down his boxers to his ankles and took as much of him inside of my mouth. My mouth was wet and it slide in and out perfectly. Each time Cameron moaned I went a little bit faster to hear him moan louder. My tongue swirled sucking each part. I felt it rise and harden in my mouth turning me on even more. I sucked slower as his moans told me he was at his peek, i readied myself to take in the liquid but I felt his hands on my cheeks as he raised me to his lips and laid me down beside of him covering us both with the covers. Cameron put himself on top of me and looked down at me with his shining green eyes. I smiled and licked my lips. He winked and put his hands on my back to unclasp my bra, I sat up making it easier for him. He took it off with ease, exposing my chest. His eyes widened with excitement, and made a smile with joy. He laid me back down teasing me with his fingers as they went down my side like a spider until they reached the rim of my underwear once more. With one swift movement they were off, like the rest of our clothing. He grabbed my waist tightly and kissing my lips softly as I spread opened my legs waiting for his entrance. I felt the head hit my clit once, twice, and the third time he made his way inside me. I held on to the sheets as the pleasure took over my body. He thrust with a force I couldn't keep up with, though I begged for more. I felt his heart beat race as did mine. Our sweaty bodies rubbing against each other, his hot breath on my ear, his hands touching each part of my body. My hands wondered up and down his back, his hair, and my legs holding him to me, putting his size deep inside of me. He gave three long and hard thrusts, we both gave out a long moan. "Asiiiaa!" "Cammmerron!" and our bodies tingled as we let go of the pleasure we had given each other.


	5. Leteesha and Cameron

"Do it one more time and then you're done ladies." my director Sarah yelled out as class was 5 minutes away to be out.

I sighed with relief as sweat wiped down my face. I fanned myself with my shirt and then danced in unison with my hip hop class.

I was proud on how well i had learned the dance in such little time. Every time I began to dance I'd imagine myself on stage with a rockstar dancing making the song come to life. I ended the dance with a striking pose, smiling in content. I walk towards my douffle bag, grabbing my towel to wipe off the salty water from my forehead. I chug my water bottle taking in the refreshness when my teacher calls out.

"Class, before you leave today I want you to know about a dance contest being hosted by the radio station *z190*. If you win you get a trip to _New York City! _" she said with excitement. We all jumped for joy, screaming, we held to each other, knowing this was our chance. A thousand dances went through my mind, and then she told us where to find the rules and regulations. She wished us all good luck and I ran out the door in excitement.

*Later on*

"So there's this dance competition in the next town over." I told my mom stuffing a fork full of Ramen Noodles into my mouth as she sat there cleaning my tiny kitchen in my tiny apartment.

"Oh yeah, thats great, how did you find out?" she asked tieing up my trash and pulling it out of the trash can.

"Sarah told us about it, if we win, we get a chance to go to New York City."

"Oh really, that's amazing, whats supposed to go on in New York, and when's the contest?" She asked starting on the dishes.

"Uh I don't know. I'll have to look on the website to see." I said getting up dropping off my plate into the sink walking towards the computer. I logged on to the website and started to read the rules, they read.

1. Must be18 years old or older to enter.

2. Need to have 3 years of dancing experience.

3. live in the area of the radio station

4. Must be at the radio station to register before October 24th at 3:00 p.m contest is on the 31st of October on Halloween.

5. Contest is an all day contest, must be at the station at 11:00 a.m. and then winners will be called out at 7:00. refreshments will be available.

6. Dancer is competing for a spot on Allstar Weekend's new video "Life As We Know It."

I read the last sentence and I went off jumping up and down causing noise to my downstair neighbors.

*Halloween*

The competition was fierce, not all my classmates could make it. I knew a few and few I didn't yet I wished them good luck as they did me.

I was given a number and a time to be on deck, and a time to perform.

We were called back stage to be given extra instructions. Then as if i thought my heart wasn't beating enough, there they came out of the red curtain, my eyes went wide and I froze. To the others they were a new band who was beginning their journey, to me they were famous, and my idols. I stiffened and took deep breaths to releave myself. They introduced themselves and wished us all good luck. Cameron began to talk-

"Yeah we really have no idea what to judge you on since we can't dance, though we will have our own judging papers..." his voice slowed down as I caught his eyes and then he sped up as he looked away.

"we have 1-5 on style, silliness, and awesomeness. So once again good luck and we can't wait to see you do your thing." He looks at me one more time as we start to spread apart to get into positions. They began to walk to their judging chairs beside the regular judges. I was the 7th person in line to dance, I had some time to kill and practice but I stayed their staring at Cameron.

"Number 1733 on deck!" I heard and looked down to see it was my number. I freaked and noticed I hadn't practiced at all. I ran towards the stage and practiced as much as I could, some of my moves couldn't be done in such a small area. I began to shed a tear, thinking I wouldn't be able to dance.

"Up next, number 1733, Leteesha!" the announcer screamed into the microphone leaving the stage waiting for me to walk onto stage into position. I was glad to have the lights dimmed so no one could see my red eyes. As the music started I was lost into my moves, and the way my body flowed with the music. I felt like no one could touch me and that I wasn't even having the man of my dreams watching me. I felt like he was there as mine cheering me on as I floated down to his arms. I finished with a bang and took my bow. Everyone cheered and I felt as if I had accomplished life.

*Later on that night*

"Okay, great dancers! Great dancers! Now we had a discussion with all 6 judges and they've decided to let 3 of the amazing dancers to go to New York to shoot the video."

"And the Winners are, 1265 Nelson Barbados! 1846 Carolyn Raymane, and 1733 Leteesha Peprika."

The crowd cheered as we heard our names being called, two days later I was on my way to shoot Life as we know it.

*Day of the shoot*

I drove up to the set of the music video and it seemed deserted, I felt embarrassed for being early. One of the producers spotted me and let on set. She lead me towards hair and make up and left. I relaxed in a chair waiting for a make-up artist to arrive. I spun around the chair listening to my ipod. I couldn't help but have "life as we know it" on replay. I sung along knowing I was alone, or so I thought.

I felt my chair stop in mid spin, I had my eyes close and was to scared to open them, for embarrassment. I opened my eyes slowly, and yet squinted a bit towards the bright smile in front of me. He raised his hand from the chair and waved. I took out my earbuds and let out a "Hi"

"I'm cameron." He stretched out his hand.

"I'm Leetesha." I reached for his hand. His hand grasped mine tightly and I felt the need to not let go.

"Uh, so you ready to shoot?" he asked still shaking my hand. I felt myself sweat or was that him?

"Yeah, I guess." I said letting go.

"Oh." I thought I heard disappointment in his voice.

"Well, I'll see yah on set." He said grinning taking out his phone and walked away. I watched him closely taking in every detail. The video was shot and I nailed my solo part. I walked off the set after my solo and went for a drink so proud of where my dancing had taken me. I reached into the cooler and grabbed a water bottle. I took in the taste and began to relax.  
"Hello again." His voice sounded raspy.

"Hey." I said softly, worried I was going to choke on the water.

"You did amazing!" he said using his hands to express the amount of amazingness. I cracked a smile and laughed with him.

"You're pretty amazing yourself." I said sincerely.

"Thanks. Well we're almost done shooting and I wanted ask if you'd like a tour of the bus? I couldn't help but notice you were a fan." He looked towards the ground with hopeful eyes. My eyes widened and filled with shock.

"Yeah, totally!" I said a little bit more excitedly than intended.

"Cool, come on." He said reaching for my hand and walking out he building. Our hands were cupped but soon enough he laced our fingers together.

He opened the door with ease and led me inside. I walked up the stairs amazed on how natural it looked. I walked along inside as he walked closely behind. I took in the whole bus and felt amazed. I led him towards the back, checking out the beds and then to the mini studio in the back. He explained how much time they spent in there,and told me about the fun time they've had together. He led me back ready to leave and head back to the filming studio. He turned around and faced me. I took a step back, curious as to what was to happen next. His mouth opened as if he was going to say something, but then closed quickly as it opened. His large hands reached for my waist slowly as I backed away as much as possible before I felt the door that led to the room we were just in. His eyes turned bright green as he got closer. I didn't know what to do, say, or think. Finally his lips pressed against mine and my arms wrapped around his neck, my fingers taking in his light curly hair. I felt like a star floating in space, my head spun like a carnival ride, and my thoughts left it was only him on my mind. His lips left mine but he was just as close. I kissed him one more time, softly. He smiled and still refused to let me go.

"Go on tour with us? Or more like you are going to sign this contract the director will give to you at the end of this shot and you will go on tour with us." He said seductively.

I kissed him with hard lips and he accepted.


	6. Locker Room -Dirty-

we ran furiously towards the locker rooms, he opened the door swiftly and pushed me in layfully. Our mouths were busy laughing but soon enough he had me pressed against teh cold white wall with his body. His hands rested on my waist. I raised my hands under up his back. The tip of his nose tickled me and I could feel his hot breath being blown onto my blushing cheek. My lips quivered waiting for his touch. the first kiss was sweet the second even sweeter, by the thrid kiss I felt his lips break mine open as he slithered his wet tongue inside my mouth. My hands made it to his shoulders and grabbed a hold of his shirt. he pulled awa to take his shirt off. he smiled at teh fact of my eyes being glued to his now flexing chest. my hands reached out for him, I kissed his jugliar, he reached for my blouse but i swiftly walked away towards a bench, i sat down adn began to unbutton my blouse. He smireked and sat down with me, as he scooted closer i backed away, teasin him. I unbuttoned my whole blouse and dropped it to the floor exposing my red bra, before i could back away again his hands grabbed a hold of my wasit and rammed me into his pelvis. His lips kissed down my neck making me moan, i began to lower myself onto teh bench, enjoying myself His fingers crawled down my side. He arched himself up for his fingers to unbutton my jeans, he pulled tehm down swiftly kissing each part taht was exposed. I bit my lip softly. As he layed back on top of me, he gave me a few soft thrusts lifting my leg over his waist. I kissed him roughly flipping myself on top of him, he chuckled. I gave hima few soft kisses and lifted my torso, I began to unhook my bra, I could feel him grow underneath me. His hand reached for my breasts holding them tightly. My hangds went for his jeans my hands pulled down everything exposing his erect penis. I held it with both hands lowering my lips towards the head of the growth. I could feel his dick rise against my tongue. His moans echoed in the empty stone room. I rose off of him and teh bench. I held my breasts in my hands tip toeing towards teh showers. He walked slowly behind me following my lead. I turned on teh shower water pulling down my panties, he smiled as I stepped into teh shower. I saw him stop in front of teh mirror and smirked at how erect he was. He walked inside the shower and pressed me against the wet wall, he kissed me with ahrd lips and I could feel his coco tapping the outside of my vagina. I raised one leg aroudn his waist and with my hadns pushed his botton half forward taking him all in. He grunted as he began to thrust. He thrusted slowly letting me feel every part of his cock. Both my legs were wrapped arouond him he had one hand on my ass and teh other holding my neck firmly. My hands traced his shoulder and back muscles. My hands took all of him in, my gingers twirling in his hair. He began to lower us to the wet floor the water from shower drenching us. He pulled himself away from my lips and brought my legs tigheter around hsi waist, holding me with a tight grip. He thrusted inwards roughly grunting as he did. I let myself fall into teh pleasure and intensity he was giving me. I was beginning to tighten around his cock. I flipped him over to where I was on top, I thrusted a fwe tiems before I began to bounce up and down on his dick. I was ready to cum. He brought his hands to my breasts squezzing them as he was reaching his climax, he grunted and moaned loudly into the empty room. I began to thrust again as fast as I could. I thrusted withe unnatural abilities as I came. I still thrusted waiting on him, I could feel his body tighten underneath me as he squirted inside of me.


	7. Dirty and Rough -Dirty-

Imagine...

I bite your lips softly as we kiss at the foot of your bed you have your hand on my lower back making our torsos touch. I pull away just enough for my hands to rub up and down your hard chest. I rise from the bed and take off my clothes. I sit on your lap. I wrap my arms around your neck to give you a taste of my breats, as I thrust against you. You flip me over to where you ar one top, you roughly take off your shirt and jeans looking sexually frustrated. I scoot up on the bed. You order me to get under the covers, I obey. I feel your hands rubbing up my legs creating an opening for your cock, I smile in excitement as you come to greet me with a kiss, your fingers begin to test my opening. you start off slow with two fingers, I moan softly, gradually fitting 3 fingers. I reach down to the growing lump in your boxers, I pull them down just enough for me to grab a hold of it, your hand rubs my clit, my hand having a tight grip around your penis begins to rub it up and down as it hardens against my fingers. you pull my hand away and bring your erect penis to my mouth making me take it in, I recieve it willingly and begin to suck on the head making you moan. You thrust making me deep throat you. My tongue swirls all around it. When you think I've had enough you hold me down by my shoulders and rub my clit making an opening with your dick. You put the head inside first, teasing me, then slowly enter me inch by inch. You hit me hard making me whimper. I try to flip myself on top of you, but you grab my breasts squeezing them holding me down, as you thrust faster nibbling on my neck. Your lips reach my ear and you whisper how bad of a girl I was for making that mistake. You grab my legs and put them around your waist make me take you all in at once, you hover over me looking at me with pure frustration pounding my pussy. You feel me tighten around your huge cock, my breathing getting faster as you do. Your lips outline my breasts, I cant help myself and I quickly flip myself on top of you reaching for your hands to my boobs as I bounce up and down on your cock. you let me do this until you cum, then you throw me off you, your penis hard and bigger than ever, you hold in your hand jacking off roughly showing me how hard you are going to give it to me. You flip me over face down making sure I wont try anything, you dont hesitate to shove it all inside me, I let out a scream. You hold my hips close to you tightly not letting me have any control. You thrust as hard and as fast as you can making me scream in pure pleasure, I know now not to make any mistakes , your hand reaches and begins rubbing my clit causing more pleasure. I begin to tighten losing my voice from screaming, you thrust hard and slow teasing me making me beg for it! I scream your name as you begin to pound me once more I moan loudly as I try to cum, there's just to much cum, you have to pull out for me to feel relief. I cum all over your dick, you let me catch my breath before you take my head towards your dick, I lick the cum off of it before I began to suck on it. I begin to only suck half of it as I listen to you breathing getting faster, I tighten my lips around it my tongue licking up and down it you let yourself take in the pleasure you're receiving. I take more in little at a time, I suck faster rubbing the part I don't have in my mouth with my fingers. I begin to go faster taking more in I feel the head of the penis tickle the back of my throat. My saliva makes it easier to take you in, I begin to gag as I go faster but its turning me on so much I refuse to stop. Your moans motivate me to suck as fast as I ever could, the gaging doesn't bother me, the gagging makes you scream in pleasure. I suck with pure determination to keep you happy. My lips let go of your cock and I grab it with two hands rubbing as fast as I was sucking. I see the pleasure I'm giving you. It's so hard against my hands. My hands bring it back towards my lips I take you in all at once, sucking as fast as I can, making myself gag, as you scream loudly. I don't stop for a breath its just your cock and my mouth. I feel you thrust in my mouth, and you begin to let out deep breaths, telling me you're ready to cum, I suck with unnattural abilities only caring about the pleasure I'm giving you. You scream "yes" holding my head down with your hand. Your hand guides me to keep your cock in my mouth . I can't breath, but I don't care, the blowjob is turning me on so much, Im sucking faster and faster as you thrust upwards in mouth and hold my head down to your cock, you let out a few more moans and I can feel the warm liquid run down my throat making me gag causing you more pleasure, my lips let go of your penis little at a time, as my tongue licks up your cum.


	8. You and Niall Horan -Dirty&Sweet-

Imagine...

Your lips spoke no words neither did your bodies. His lips were smooth, his nose sprayed tickling breath against your blushing cheek. His hand were nicely placed on your lower back and one on your waist. Your hands fiddled with the hair hanging on his neck. Suddenly you feel him lower himself taking you with him. His lips force yours open and you feel a wind of hot breath moisten your mouth for his tongue to take place of the open space of your faces, his arms grip your bum to hold you tighter to the growing bulge in his trousers. The tip of his nose tickles down your cheek towards your earlope, your chests bounce, his front teeth bite down softly on it and he whispers,

"Make love to me."

"Our minds are one," he kisses your neck,

"Our hearts are one," he lifts your head to look you in the eyes holding it up by your chin and finally said.

"Let our bodies be one."

The moon shining through made him sparkle, his eyes twinkled but most of all, his heart seemed to shine like an angels halo. No you weren't married, like you'd hoped but your love for him was so strong that it felt that way.  
"Yes." your lips speak. He smiles and takes your hand, you two slowly stumble to his bedroom, he lets go of your hand and turns around to lock the door. He turns around and with the little light from the window you see him begin to unbutton his shirt, you walk to him and replace his hands with yours. He puts his hands on your bum and begins to walk you to the end of his bed, as you unbutton the last of his shirt, he sits you down, standing over you,  
"You're beautiful." he said your arms ached for him, they didn't want anything more than to know he was there's. You begin to crawl closer on to the bed and he followed real close. You pull his shirt sleeves off as you two layed down slowly. Niall lifts your back up just enough for his teeth to take off your spaghetti straps from your dress. You turn your head towards the closet, your chest lifting on its own. Nialls warm fingers take a hold of the top part of your dress and pulled it down, and his lips followed. His wet lips go down your abodomen exposing silky underwear

"uhh." Your lips let out in a high pitched tone. Your dress is off and Niall's body creeps up yours, his lips find yours, his fingers tangle in your hair. Your hands trace his abdomen and they meet the top of his pants, your fingers quickly unbutton them as you feel his hot racing breath tickle your jugliar  
"Hurry." he sounded ready.

You flip him on his back and take his pants off roughly. You sit on his pelvis and yours begins to pulse. You smile down at him as he unhooks your bra and as your breasts fall out he flips you back over takes off his boxers and replaces your underwear with his penis in one swift movement. He holds me down by my shoulder with one hand and with the other he assisted his penis. My legs opened for easy access. I felt the head go in easy and with no pain. His face was snuggled up to my neck. Little by little his penis slithered in. You yell out a good

"Uhhh." and grip the sheets. When he first thrusts you try to not think about the pain or the blood trickling down your legs. After a few more thrusts you began to feel pleasure. You flip yourselves on your sides wrap your bodies as close as possible, your bodies have a rythm all you want more is him to hold you tighter and closer. His body responds to your demands. No space was left between you two, not from your toes to your noses. After a few moments of rythmic moment. his tempo gets faster, his hands move from your back to your waist, his lips from your lips to your breasts

"Yes!" his voice cracks.  
"Mmmmm." He stretches out your name

"Nial." "Niall." You say feeling your pulse escalate against his penis inside you.

"I'm there, you?"

"Yes." "Yes." "Go faster." You respond to him.

"Niall, I love you." You say as you feel your bodies twitch and scrunch up. He gives one last thrust and holds onto the headboard and lets out.  
"Uhhhh, I love you too." slowly. You lay there for a moment. He rolls out the bed and picks you up in his arms, you snuggle against his neck tired.

"Whats going on?" You asked

"You deserve a clean warm bed." He says as he walks across to the other bedroom, he lays you down and then he snuggles himself against you. You sleep as one.


	9. February Message -Dirty-

Imagine

Warning: Dirty

We're making out at the foot of my bed. I an feel your tongue rubbing nicely against mine. I grab a hole of your lover lip my teeth and quickly start to suck on your tongue causing you to moan. You lay me down on my side still pressing your lips hard against mine. I pull you on top of me spreading my legs and wrapping them around your waist. You thrust softly as you nibble on my neck as your hand makes it way up my shirt and squeezes my breast I moan softly as my hands reach to pull your shirt off, you rise off of me just enough to take off your shirt and mine. I start to unbutton your jeans, you begin to lay down on your back as I rip them off of you roughly. I take your boxers in my hands and slowly pull them off licking what is being exposed my hands grab your cock as my tongue licks around your dick. I take in your balls before licking my way up to the head of your penis. I waste no time to put as much as I can fit in into my mouth, rubbing the part I can't fit in with my fingers. You moan loudly joyful at my eagerness I show. You pull my hair back, making me come off your cock and you slowly lower my lips to the tip of your penis, then pull away, teasing me a bit. I smile at you holding tightly on your cock my mouth drooling for your dick to fill my mouth. I swirl my tongue all around the tip of your penis as I make my way down. You let out a scream of pleasure. I move my head up and down slowly increasing my speed as your scream louder. You hold my head down with both hands as you thrust upwards into my mouth, I can feel the tip of your penis tickling my throat as I begin gag. You let go of my head for a second and make me gag a few more times. You smile at me, as you know I'm trying my best to please you. You figure you should do the same and so you flip me onto my back and strip me of my clothing. You shove two fingers into my pussy, twisting them side to side as you push them in as hard as you can, and as fast as you can, and come out slowly turning them. I moan loudly as my pussy gets even wetter than before. I reach for your cock and push your fingers away rubbing the tip of your dick on my wet lips of my pussy, rubbing the rest of it with my other hand. You pull it away from me and say

"No, no no no, not yet." and smile. You push in three fingers this time and rub my clit as my fingers rush in and out of my pussy roughly. I moan even louder feeling pleasure rush through my body. I grip the sheets squirming in pleasure as your fingers push inside me and move all around inside me then pulling out. You shove all of your cock in as soon as your fingers leave me, and you pound me hard, continuing the pleasure. You hold me down and fuck me as hard as you can as I spread my legs apart to fill myself with your cock even more. I feel myself tighten around your cock as you slow down teasing me, you shove it hard and slowly take it out waiting for me to beg you for it. I beg and plead, and so you decide to somewhat please me. You slide your cock halfway in and stay there. You grab onto my hips to prevent me from trying to slide towards you, and you smile at me as you watch me wiggle and squirm, trying to take in the rest. The more I try to squirm towards you the tighter your grip on my hips get.

"Please, please!" I scream struggling under you. You thrust in a little more and I yell.

"Yes! More!" you pull out displeasing me and causing me to squirm underneath you once more. I begin to whimper and try to force myself on top of you, but you catch me and hold me down by my throat almost choking me. You slightly let my hold of my throat go as you slowly push the rest of the way in. You then pull me towards you with your cock still all the way in, and you reach my hands around me and grab a hold of my ass. You then pick me up and move my body up and down on your cock as you spin around and sit down on the bed. As soon as my feet touch I begin to bounce up and down on your cock quickly. You grab a hold of my throat again and tell me to stop. I obey. You lean back while you grab my leg, and swing it over my head to turn me around. You order me to stand up, which I do relentlessly. Your cock comes out of me, and I shoot you a look of sadness. You bring my ass onto your cock, and you grab my nipples as you whisper into my ear.

"Give me a hot lap dance, and I'll give it back to you, but if you try to take it back before I say so, you will be severely punished." I get off your lap and bend down in front of you giving you a clear view of my pussy. I slap my ass a few times before returning to your lap. I sit on top of you holding your penis away, obeying your orders, and start rubbing your thighs. I grab your cock with both hands and start rubbing it fast as I bounce slightly my boobs jiggling in your face. I get off your lap and start rubbing my boobs around you cock spitting on it. You grab me by the hair and pull you back up.

"You're not done yet." you tell me, and you turn me around and slap my ass really hard. I climb back on top of you my back facing you as I rub my wet pussy and ass over your legs. I stand up and stick my own fingers inside me and then pull them out to my mouth licking them as I get down on my knees and lick around your cock asking for permission to take it in. You are pleased and you smile down at me and I take that as a yes and I begging to lick all over you cock, making it not only throbbing but now so aching. You can tell in my eyes I want it inside of me with a burning passion, but you let me continue sucking on your cock very energetically. My head moves up and down as fast as I can my tongue licking all around your thick cock. I take as much of you as I can but I feel that's not enough and push myself to take more of you in until I make myself gag, I leave myself gagging for a while before pulling away and doing it again. You moan loudly each time I gag, encouraging me. You let me continue. I make myself gag once more before moving your cock in and out of my mouth viciously rubbing the small part I can't fit inside my mouth. I press my lips tighter around your cock causing even more pressure on your dick. You moan loudly at my efforts. Then as you hold onto my hair tightly pushing my head into your cock as you thrust. You take my mouth away and begin to rub your cock furiously as you cum onto my face and into my open mouth. I scoop up the cum off my face with both hands and shove one hand full of cum in my mouth swallowing as the other hand full rubs the cum onto my breasts. I get up from my knees licking my lips and say.

"Your cum tastes incredible, thank you for sharing."

You throw me down face first onto the bed. You quickly shove all of your cock into me, making me moan loudly as you immediately begin to fuck me as hard as you can, your hand on my back moving back toward you as you slam into me while your other hand rubs my clit furiously. You take the hand that's on my back and you move it to my neck, pulling my head back halfway choking you as you continue to pound the fuck out of my pussy and rub your clit as fast as you can. The choking is somewhat muffling my screams, so I let your hold on me go and put both hands on my hips so you can listen to the intense screaming as you pull my body into you as hard as you can. Your balls smack hard against me as every centimeter of your cock becomes engulfed by my pussy and my screams become even more intense and high-pitched as I look back at you and say

"I'm going to cum!" You shove my head back down to the bed and you don't hold anything back, rubbing my clit and fucking the hell out of me until I'm screaming as loud as I can, about to climax. I tighten around your cock and you fuck as hard as you ever did, as I make loud screams and you pull out as I cum all over your cock and balls. I continue to come as I moan loudly in relief. I look back at the mess I made. I realize I should probably clean it up, and I start to make my way to your cock. You grab me by the waist and throw me back, onto your back. You stick my cock right back inside of me and begin fucking me just as hard as right before you made me cum. I scream loudly enjoying myself greatly as I squirm under you from the intense amount of pleasure I'm experiencing. You hold me down by my breasts squeezing my nipples until it hurts a little, holding you mostly still.

"I want to make you cum again." You explain as you put one hand on my neck to hold me down and the other rubs my clit, slowly at first, but shortly after extremely fast. I begin to rub my own clit with you, speeding up my chances to climax, wanting nothing more than to just please you. I loosen your hold on me but you tighten the grip fucking me even harder. I roll over off the bed quickly making you chase me. I smile as the look of aggressiveness on your face knowing I'd be punished. You walk towards me as I walk away from you, I stop when my back hit's the wall and you pick me up shoving all of yourself in. You thrust upwards slowly and then start to bounce me up and down on your cock. As you suck and bite down on my nipples. You put me down on my feet and turn me around. You push my head down my ass facing up at you. You spread my legs making my opening clear for your cock to be placed inside. You hold onto my hips bringing them close to you as you start to fuck me as hard as you were on the bed and slap my ass. With each pause you say a word.

"Don't … you…ever…take….off…again!"

You pull my hair back, punishing me for running off as I enjoy every thrust you make. My can feel my body tensing up as the pleasure builds. I scream louder and louder as the pleasure begins to overwhelm me. My pussy clenches on even tighter as I begin to climax again, and you can feel me ready to burst. My moans and wet pussy tightening on your cock makes your dick throw with pleasure you shove it inside me all at once and as I begin to climax your thrusting becomes even more intense. I scream as pleasure runs throughout my body, I look back at you and say

"I'm cumming!" As I scream out your name. As I cum you don't pull out or slow down but increase pleasure by rubbing on my clit. The pleasure is to much for me and I drop to my knees. You grab a hold of my hips and hold them closer to your cock as you thrust inside. You lay down on your back bringing me with you, your cock still inside me

"Bounce..!" you scream at me and I obey. Your breathing gets heavier and you moan loudly. You throw me off you and onto the floor. You take your wet cock and place in-between my breasts. You squeeze my boobs as you bring them together to cause friction against your cock. Your cock is throbbing from the cum that is building up inside you that wants to be released. You take me by my hair and point your cock into my mouth.

"Take it..!" you order me and I obey sucking softly on the tip of it.

"Take..it..all..in..!" you pull on my hair making me whimper and force my mouth to take all of your cock inside my mouth. I'm gagging and I pull away for only a few seconds before having to gag again.

"Yes..! Yes! Suck faster.!" You demand and I do moaning and sucking as fast as I can. My hands start to play with your balls as I feel your cum fall into my mouth. I make myself gag once more as I let go of your cock as cum shoots out onto my face and my open mouth.


	10. A quickie -Dirty-

Imagine

Warning:Dirty

I could feel myself getting wet as I sat next to you on the couch watching, well more like staring at the tv, a movie. I couldn't figure out what was going on because you were just so tempting to grab and just take complete control over. I looked at you and grinned yet you made movement. I sat closer towards you and still no movement from you. I wondered if you wanted it just as bad as I did. I looked down at your lips and then at your eyes as you made contact with me holding me by my waist. I kissed you hard on the lips, licking the curvurture of your bottom lip with my tongue. I then reach for your shirt. My fingers pull at your shirt, pulling it over your head. Your hands trace down my figure unbuttoning my jeans. My teeth clam onto your lip making you groan as I suck on it. I hold myself against you thrusting hard against your hard penis. My fingers furiously take off your pants leaving you bare. I take off any remaining clothing as you rub yourself roughly showing me how hard I was going to get it. I take your hand away and bring my lips to the head of the penis sucking softly. My tongue begins to swirl around your erectself as my hand rubs quickly on it making you moan. I take more of you in tightening my lips over it to get a better hold. I suck as quickly as my hand is moving. You place your hand on my head gently pushing me to take more of you in. I begin to gag yet continue to suck on it. You pull me off your cock by my hair and you push me face down onto the bed. You rip off my pants and spread my legs forcefully you slowly slide your cock into my extremely tight pussy, letting me feel every inch of it enter my body. You begin fucking my tight pussy as hard and as fast as you can, making me scream in pleasure as you hold me down by the back of my neck. you begin rubbing my clit with the other hand, sending pleasure rushing through my entire body as I scream your name, begging you not to stop. You slap my ass as I continue begging for more. You pull out and flip me over forcefully. You push my legs up to my shoulders as you shove your cock all the way inside of me. You begin fucking me as hard as you can as you hold me down by my large breasts. you continue pounding me, my screams ringing out really loudly, like music to your ears. Pleasure begins to overwhelm me as you begin to furiously rub my clit. You feel me tighten around your cock as the cum trie to rush out of my body but is blocked by your cock. You continue to rub my clit, the pressure inside of me is building. I can't take it anymore, and I scream "Please let me cum!" I obey, and quickly pull out as it squirts all over your abs and cock. You smile as you marvel at the handiwork. Then you command me to clean it up. I take both of my ahnds holding it tightely rubbing it slowly as I suck on tip of your dick. My tongue swirls all around it taking more in little at a time. I suck faster as I have my mouth full. I rub the part I can't fit with my hand. You moan loudly enjoying yourself. I sck faster and I feel you thrusting upwards into my push my head down gently making me take more of you in, yet Iretreat and slow down. "Please!" you beg pushing my head down once again. I take you all in at your request. "yes!" you begin to moan. I take long and slow strokes with my mouth. "faster." you moan sounding frustrated. You push my head down until I begin to gag, and begin thrusting deeper down your throat furiously as I try to back off. You push my head down harder until it covers every inch of your huge wet cock. I begin to go faster, and faster making you let out high pitched screams. My gagging increasing intensity of the push my head back to where I'm looking at you, and you begin to jerk off your cock. I open my mouth wide as I realize what's about to happen. You purpously miss my mouth as you cum, and decide to cover my entire chest. Once my chest is covered, you squeeze out the last drops into my waiting mouth. You furiously jerk off your cock, keeping yourself extremely hard. I decide to help by rubbing some of the cum in, making my breasts shine as it covers my entire chest. With the extra, I scoop it up with my fingers and lick up every last drop. You watch me in amazement while you jerk off your huge, throbbing cock. You grab me by my hips and pick me up. You throw me down onto my back and shove your cock into my dripping wet pussy roughly, making you moan loudly. You fuck me intensely, squeezing my breasts as you hold me there, making me take you. I scream loudly with each thrust. You quickly flip me over and pull my ass up towards you. You put your cock back into my pussy and I moan as it enters my body again. You push down on the back of my neck and pull back on my hair with the other as I let out an intense scream as you pound the fuck out of me. I scream your name letting out long hard breaths enjoying the ride. I lift my head to catch my breath with fresh air. I pull myself up on all fours, my ass in the air as you continue to pound me. I can feel it go in deeper as it hits my g-spot. "Yes, yes, yes!" I scream as I feel relief come out of my body in liters. There is so much cum that its making your dick go in and out easier than ever. You hold my hips tighter with your hands as you thrust with such a force I drop onto the bed dying in pleasure from your penis. I continue to squirt out and I feel you tighten against me as you pull out and cum over my ass cheeks.


	11. Fantasy becomes reality -Dirty-

I sat in study hall bored out of my mind and began to take out my phone. I started to read the messages she had sent me the night before. It became stiff as I continued to read on as if the words were new to me. I remembered the pleasure it brought to me and had to stop myself before it would start to hurt. I put my phone away making sure no one saw and looked up at the clock. 13 minutes till 1 o'clock pm, the time our assembly would begin. The more I looked at the clock the slower time passed by. I took deep breaths and calmed down. It was to much to hold in, the more I contained it inside the more it screamed to let it out. I laid my head down for a few seconds and then looked back at the clock. A minute away from seeing her, I watched the needle move quickly and I began to count down the seconds. I grabbed my stuff quickly and stood up before the bell rang to dismiss the school to the auditorium. I walked quickly and caught up with friends. I looked around casually for her. I finally spotted her with her group of friends 10 feet ahead of me. I quickly drifted away from the conversation next to me. I walked faster towards her, ready to just grab her by the hand and drag her into a secluded room. I then saw her turn around and walk towards me. My body froze as she walked by and didn't acknowledge me. I watched her walk into the girls restroom. My friends had already gone ahead of me and I saw a group of faculty members walking towards my path quickly. I reacted fast and tried to blend myself into the students, as I made my way to the girls restroom, I took a deep breath before opening the door and stepping in. I closed the door quickly behind me and watched it close as I walked towards the wall. I waited for a minute hoping I wasn't seen. Footsteps woke me up from my nightmare and then her voice rang.

"Hello? What are you doing in here?" she said chuckling and smiled at me. I turned to look at her and said nothing.

"What?" She asked her smile gone. I had forgotten what I was doing here. Luckily my body remembered. I walked towards her with a blank stare on my face. My hands reached out for her and she stood still looking down at the ground. I took her by her waist and my other hand cupped her cheek. She had her eyes closed as she reached her arms around me accepting the invitation. I kissed her with a force and held her tighter to my body. Each kiss became even more intense, I kissed her spreading her lips for my tongue to slither inside her mouth. I held her ass in my hands pressing myself up against the wall. I grabbed onto her thighs and picked her up. As I continued to roughly kiss her she began to rub herself against my growing bulge in my jeans. I unbuttoned her pants and led her down to the floor. I began to tug at her shirt and strip it off her. I began to hold her hips and kiss her breasts as she played with the hair hanging off on my neck. I rubbed myself against her making it grow larger. I took off my shirt and unbuttoned my jeans pulling them down with my boxers, just enough to pull out my cock. I began to rub it as I ordered her to take off her bra. I reached for her breasts as they were nicely exposed. I grabbed them with both hands hungrily sucking on them as her hands went down my chest and grabbed my nice hard dick. She rubbed up and down and twisted her hand around it. I whispered into her ear and asked her to suck on it. She smiled in agreement and kissed down my chest. She licked from the bottom of my cock to the tip looking up at me the whole time. I tugged at her hair as she furiously sucked on my cock swirling her tongue around, causing me to moan from the moment her lips reached my cock to the point where my cock was down her throat. She took a breath and let go of my dick, rubbing it slowly moving one hand up and the other down my long and hard penis meeting her hands in the middle of it. I forced my cock back inside her mouth by surprise. Holding her head by her hair pulling it as I thrusted my dick down her throat. As soon as I thought I was hard and long enough I pulled out of her mouth and laid her down. I placed my fingers on the rim of her panties and she arched up allowing me to slide them down her legs. I looked at her dripping wet pussy and I spread her lips apart sucking on it for a few moments letting her screams of pleasure sing to me. I kicked off my jeans and boxers hanging off my ankles and rubbed the tip of my cock on her clit. I looked at her and bit my lower lip softly rubbing her body gently as I saw goose bumps appear all over her. I smiled at the fact and started to stick the head of my penis inside her. She moaned loudly, trying to bring me closer to her to make me go all the way in. I pushed her arms away, yet she continued to pull on me. As she continued to struggle I held on to her wrists and held her down causing for more of my cock to slip inside her dripping wet pussy. I moaned feeling how tight she felt around my cock. I kissed the outline of her breasts before licking my way to her nipple and taking a nibble of it. My mouth was filled with her breast and I licked around her nipple before taking a hold of it with my teeth biting down as I hear her moan from pleasure and now pain. The louder she screamed the harder I bit down, and the more she moaned the faster and deeper I went inside her. She then climbed on top of me began to bounce on my dick rubbing her hands up and down my chest as my eyes stuck to her jiggling breasts. My hands reached for them as I began to moan roughly squeezing them harder as pleasure increased. I moaned feeling her tighten around my dick, I thrusted hard upwards into her causing her to scream. I continued loving the sound of her screaming of the pleasure she was receiving from me. I pulled myself back on top of her as she began to scream, ready to cum. I began to go in and out of her pussy slowly. Feeling my cock go deep inside her then watching it come all the way out excited me. She began to whimper and beg for me but I refused loving the suspension I was building up for her. I finally gave in and started off slow feeling her pussy drip of wetness. I began to go faster and as she moaned in pleasure I rubbed her clit furiously watching her squirm and scream underneath me. I held her down by her breasts and slowed down letting her feeling every inch of me inside her. I could feel so much wetness and I pounded her so hard and deep as my balls smacked against her clit. As she let out her last moans I pulled out letting her squirt onto my lower stomach and cock. I watched as her chest rose quickly from being out of breath and she looked at me smiling then she noticed her mess she had left on me. She quickly came up to me and kissed me furiously, sticking her tongue in my mouth playing with mine. She began to suck on my tongue for a few seconds before leaving my lips. I watched her grab my dick in her hands and rub it as she licked her mess from my lower abdomen and around my cock. I began to pull on her hair as her tongue licked along my balls and up my cock swallowing her own mess all while looking at me. I had no patience for her teasing and immediately as her lips reached the head of my penis I stuck as much of my cock inside without making her gag. She took it in graciously like the good girl I knew she was. I was so close to cumming I knew she wasn't going to have to suck for long. I felt her tongue swirl around my cock and I could feel myself ready to burst. I took control of the blowjob and held her against the wall. I began to thrust inside her mouth slowly and as I felt her pink lips tighten around my cock I went faster. I whimpered as I felt cum begin to spill out of the tip. I went in deeper into her mouth and felt her gag a little. I moaned out loudly then pulled away. I looked down at her and took my cock out of her mouth.

"Swallow? Please?" I asked with begging eyes. She shook her head yes and before I could continue she spoke.

"I don't mind the gagging as long as it pleases you master." I smiled down at her and said. "Good girl." I took complete control and stuck my cock as far down as I pleased. Feeling her gag on the tip of my cock caused out of control moaning and I continued to thrust faster screaming out

"Yes." The more pleasure built up the louder I moaned. Her warm wet mouth felt amazing around my cock. Once I felt the cum shoot out I slowed letting the cum swim down her throat and some fall out of her mouth. I wiped some of the drips from her lips and stuck it back into her mouth making sure she swallowed each drop of my cum. I pulled my cock out completely and she licked her lips.

"Thank you." I said my voice cracking.

"No, thank you master." she corrected me and smiled.


	12. Male Point of View -Dirty-

I flipped her over and slowly kiss her body as I remove her bra slowly, as I kiss from her inner thigh to her neck and back down. We're already naked. I get on my knees off of the bed and pull her to me. I slowly begin tickling her pussy with my tongue. Then out of nowhere I begin to eat her out as furiously as I can, making her scream with astonishment. I kiss up her body, licking as I go. I begin to finger her wildly my hormones running wild as I kiss her neck and begin to nibble on it. As I finger her harder and harder until she's screaming with pleasure as my fingers twist and twirl and rotate all over the place without a break more than two seconds. I quickly stand up, pull her to me, and show my huge cock into her tight clenching wet puss as it stretches her out and completely fills her up. I push her down by her breasts and begin thrusting as hard and as fast as I physically can putting all my effort into it as she screams from the rush of pure pleasure she's feeling and its too much for her and she yells for me to stop, but I make her take it by holding her down by her throat and slapping her breasts as punishment for telling me to stop. She screams my name as pleasure overwhelms her, and she begins to cum but my cock is to big and it won't come out, I feel her tighten on me and I realize what's happening so I show my cock all the way inside of her and rub her clit as she screams trying to feel release of cumming, I pull out quickly and she squirts all over me. I continue to fuck her as hard as I can, my hormones driving me beyond my normal abilities allowing me to not tireout because of sheer determination to pound her pussy until it cannot take another thrust and so I continue to pound the fuck out of her, until she loses her voice from screaming so much, I finally take out my cock and she feels relief and I begin jerking off in front of her letting her know I was going to cum on her. I spit on her breasts and press them together as I thrust my cock between them and fuck her tits as hard as I fucked her pussy until I cum all over her incredible tits and her mouth then I keep myself super hard while I watch her lick it all up, then I grab her by the back of the head and tell her to clean up her mess too. So she begins licking up the cum she squirted onto me. Some of it landed on my cock, and when she begins licking it up, I tell her to stay there. She begins sucking and licking it up, all over my cock. So she begins licking all over my cock. As she starts to take it all the way down as far as she can go, I slowly push lightly on the back of her head until she begins to gag. Her gagging feels incredible on the back on my cock, so I make her do it one more time before I let go and let her suck it and use her hand on the part she can't reach. She sucks faster than ever before, my cock growing, her lips tighten giving me a better feel, I moan loudly thrusting upwards, holding her head down with my hand. I start to clench the bed sheets letting out rough moans, thrusting inwards as she gags continuing the pleasure. I cum inside her mouth she lets go of my cock a little at a time, licking up all my cum, swallowing each drop.


End file.
